Traditional toy play set provides a doll and a set of accessory toys for a children to play with the doll. A decorated toy building structure such as a doll house may also be provided to form the play set. This decorated toy structure may rest on a supporting base plate. Since the toy building structure or the base plate is decorated in the factory according to the professional skill of a toy designer, it gives very little room for children to develop imaginative power to design, build the play set and play with the toys. According to an intense research for this invention to study child play pattern, it was discovered that most children establish one or more toy playing scenes after studying a story. The toy playing scenes developed actually varies from child to child, according to their different personalities and intelligence. If a play set is provided according to the toy playing scene envisioned by the child, and suitable accessory toy members related to the major scenes of the story are provided, the child will spent long time to play with the play set, trying to replicate the story captured, and to further develop the story. The story acts as a trigger source or catalyst stimulating a child to participate inside a story scene related game play. The scene of a story when related to game play is defined by the background, timing, set up, characters, dressing, event flowing and other factors related to the story. For example, a game play scene of the Snow White story is related to the characters of Snow White, the prince, the queen and the seven dwarves. The story scene when reflected in child game play is also related to the supporting articles such as the magic mirror, the house of the dwarves and the clothing style of the characters. The difficulty to provide a play set according to this research study are in two areas. Firstly the imaginative toy playing scene developed by every child is different, therefore a common play set cannot be mass produced economically. Special scene building procedures are defined according to the research of this invention. The second difficulty is about cost. Typical toy play set, such as doll houses are relatively large and therefore quite expensive as compared with the smaller accessory toys designed according to the story scene. It is the objective of this invention to provide a toy kit that allows the children to design their own toy play sets according to the toy playing scene they envisioned. It is another objective of this invention to provide a low cost solution enable a child to design and build a toy play set with an affordable toy kit. This toy kit helps children to develop their imagination and design capabilities. It also forms a driving factor to help selling the toy kit to the parents who pay attention to child brain and mental developments. Another objective of this invention is to train a child to decorate a toy play set within a budget, a skill to manage and utilize numbers.
It is also the objective of this invention to provide a method for a toy company to provide story scene based toy kits, which allow children to design their own play set according to their imaginative power after receiving a story from a book, an audio media or from a visual media. Decorative covering designs in line with the story scene, represented by the background, characters and flow of the story are provided, helping a child to design and build a good looking story scene based play set.
Traditional electronics toys draw power from the batteries installed inside the toy. The number of batteries required depends on the working voltage specified by the circuit utilized. For many electronics circuits, three batteries are needed to provide a typical working voltage between 3V to 4.5V. The working voltage required by many microcontroller chips is in between 3V to 6V. In order to provide a reasonable working battery life to a device drawing a current over 100 mA, such as the products that comprise a light bulb, motor or speaker, the size of the batteries selected are typically of AA, C or D size batteries. These batteries not only add considerable weight to the toy, more important they limit the ability of the designer to shrink the size of the toy, a feature that is highly desirable for miniature accessory toy to be used in a toy play set. It is also the objective of this invention to provide a toy play set comprises of miniature electronics accessory toys which do not require internal power resource such as batteries or capacitors of ultra high capacity in order to provide light, sound or motion effects.